


Awkward Reunion

by schizonephilim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "I really wish you called first", Angst and Humor, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Crack, F/M, Family Drama, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, Kyra is Gabriel's descendant, Language, Lucifer Feels, Mates, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Relationship Reveal, Season/Series 05, Secret Relationship, Shirtless, Shirtless Lucifer, Surprised Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/pseuds/schizonephilim
Summary: Bored out of his skull, Gabriel decides to visit Kyra.  However, this visit ends with him learning a lot more than he'd planned to...





	Awkward Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WaywardMoeyy’s Awkward Moments Birthday Challenge over on Tumblr! My prompt was #49: “I really wish you called first.” Props to @waywardmoeyy for hosting the challenge and giving me awesome feedback! I also have to thank my BFF @batfam-art for not killing me for breaking my promise by writing this story, since I promised I would focus strictly on the series. Love you, Ece!
> 
> So, this is my very first challenge fic! For those of you following my Redemption for the Fallen series, this is NOT actually how Gabriel finds out about Kyra and Lucifer’s relationship. This is kind of an alternate, funnier way that Gabriel could find out. Enjoy! And if you like it, please leave a comment! They motivate me to keep writing!

     Gabriel was bored out of his skull.  And when he got bored, he got restless.  And when he got restless, he usually ended up visiting his descendant, Kyra.  She had a  _much_  better sense of humor than the Winchesters, even though she’d been hunting with them off and on for the past several years. 

     Also, he was worried about her.  Since barely surviving Heaven’s attack a few months ago (which she  _still_  wouldn’t tell him how she escaped), she’d become much more secretive and withdrawn.  It had only been 7 months since he’d awakened her Grace, but she was already high on Michael’s hit list, possibly even knocking Lucifer out of the top spot.  He never wanted her to get hurt, but he did what he could to protect her. 

     It only took him a moment to locate her at one of Bobby’s hunting cabins.  He appeared in the kitchen, making her jump and spill the coffee she was pouring all over the counter. 

     “Fuck!” she hissed under her breath as she set the coffeepot down and snapped her fingers to clean up the mess. 

     Gabriel frowned; the whole situation was off.  He  _never_  caught her off-guard like that.  That’s when he noticed she was wearing nothing but a man’s t-shirt and a pair of panties, her hair mussed up from sleep.  He knew she had a boyfriend—no, a  _mate_ , a permanent partner—but she’d been strangely cryptic about the man she loved so deeply.  And the way she stared at him, like she’d been caught doing something wrong… 

     “You okay?” he asked, instantly on alert. 

     To his surprise, her face turned beet red.  “I, uh…I really wish you called first.” 

     Before Gabriel could respond, footsteps sounded behind him and suddenly stopped as they entered the room.  Spinning around, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the person standing before him. 

     Lucifer was staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights, the blond hair of his vessel sticking out in all directions.  The older archangel was barefoot, clad only in a pair of jeans, his vessel strangely lacking any signs of deterioration even though Nick should’ve given out already. 

     Instantly, Gabriel’s archangel blade slipped into his hand as he stepped protectively in front of his descendant.  “Kyra, get out of here.   _Run_ ,” he ordered, his tone leaving no room for debate. 

     The tense standoff lasted for all of two seconds before Gabriel heard Kyra sigh behind him and set her coffee mug down.  Why the fuck wasn’t she running?! 

     “Uh, Gabe?  Since you’re here, I kinda need to tell you something,” she said, that same nervous tone in her voice. 

     The younger archangel hesitated.  What the hell was going on?!  Why was Lucifer just standing there?!  And…why did he have that sheepish look on his face? 

     Lucifer’s gaze moved from his brother to the woman standing behind him.  A faint smile crossed his face as he said to her, “Looks like our secret’s out, love.” 

     Gabriel’s brain short-circuited at that last word.   _Love?!_   No, he  _had_  to have misheard.  The only time Kyra and Lucifer ever came face to face before, she shot him with the Colt in Carthage.   _Love_  didn’t factor into that. 

     While he was still reeling, Kyra crossed the room to Lucifer, who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.  All Gabriel could do was stare in shock as her hand came up and caressed his face, her touch revealing a set of bonding marks on his face identical to hers.  She leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips before turning to her forefather, her expression anxious. 

     “What the…” Gabriel breathed out, frozen in pure shock.  It wasn’t possible.  No, he finally lost his mind and was suffering from some sugar-induced hallucination. 

     In the awkward silence that followed, he and the couple stared at each other across the room.  Lucifer’s arms were still around her waist, but now, with Kyra starting to tremble from her nerves, the embrace looked more like a comforting gesture.  The expression on the older archangel’s face was conciliatory, begging him to not do anything he’d regret later…to accept their relationship. 

 _“Are you fucking kidding me?!”_  Gabriel finally shrieked, the shock giving way to disbelief.  His sudden outburst made both Kyra and Lucifer jump in alarm, but they stayed silent; whatever his next words were, they would tell the couple how he felt about their relationship. 

     Gabriel met his descendant’s gaze.  There was no anger in his eyes, which eased some of Kyra’s anxiety.  “Your mate is  _my big_ ** _brother_**?!” 

     Inwardly, Lucifer and Kyra breathed a sigh of relief.  If that was his biggest issue, this wouldn’t be so bad after all.  Lucifer let out a chuckle.  “It’s a long story, little brother…” 

 **_The End_ **  


End file.
